Sprunk
SPU | image = Sprunk-HDUniverse-Logo.png | size = 250 | taglines = "Slurp Slurp Mmmm!" (3D Universe) "A Taste of Things to Come..." (Billboard, GTA SA) "The Essence of Life" (HD Universe) "Slurp Sprunk Mmm! Delicious" (Vintage tagline HD Universe) "Overclock your life" (Sprunk Fuel Grand Theft Auto Online) | games = Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Manhunt Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories Grand Theft Auto IV The Lost and Damned The Ballad of Gay Tony Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars Grand Theft Auto V Grand Theft Auto Online | type = Soft Drink Brand |locations = East Beach (GTA San Andreas) Montgomery (GTA San Andreas) Tudor, Alderney (GTA IV) |lifeinvader = Sprunk |bleeter = @Sprunk }}Sprunk (BAWSAQ : SPU) is a brand of lemon-lime soft drink featured in both the 3D Universe and HD Universe. Description Sprunk is a carbonated lemon-lime beverage claimed in a Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas radio commercial to contain "10 times the caffeine and sugar", mixed with mercury, ether, and benzene, and packaged in fragmentation grenade-shaped cans. The company's slogan since Grand Theft Auto IV has been "The Essence of Life". Sprunk establishments are found in both Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto IV. In San Andreas, players can find a branch office of Sprunk in East Beach, Los Santos, as well as a packaging plant in Montgomery, Red County. In GTA IV, opposite Honkers in Alderney, there is a large Sprunk billboard and an abandoned packaging plant can be found in Tudor, Alderney. Sprunk vending machines are dotted throughout Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto IV, and Grand Theft Auto V, from which the player can buy a can of Sprunk for $1, drink its contents to replenish their health, and throw the empty can away (for GTA IV, the player can pick up and throw the can again). A plastic bottle of Sprunk can also be bought from newspaper stands all over the city in GTA IV. Curiously, in GTA IV, Sprunk vending machines sell cans of Orang-O-Tang instead; Sprunk cans themselves can only be obtained from eCola machines. A Sprunk vending machine is also featured in cutscenes in Roman's taxi depot, though it is otherwise inaccessible. Advertisements have also been featured in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, Manhunt and ''Manhunt 2''. Sprunk is one of the sponsors featured on some Hotring Racer cars in GTA Vice City. The player can download a Sprunk theme for their phone via Vipluxuryringtones.com in GTA IV, and the Sprunk logo can be found on some Benson trucks in the same game. In Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, several billboards for Sprunk can be seen, and, in the PSP and iOS ports of the game, it is also one of the three to choose skins for the player's PDA. In GTA IV, Sprunk is also a sponsor of the Venturas Poker Challenge on Weazel and an extreme base jumping competition on CNT in The Ballad of Gay Tony, where 16 contestants go head-to-head and race to base jump off of certain buildings in Liberty City. Sprunk returns yet again in Grand Theft Auto V, now playing a more notable role in the game. The player can buy stocks from them on the Bawsaq.com in-game website; A few vehicles (see below) can be obtained in Sprunk liveries, most likely used to promote the drink; Sprunk soda machines also return in GTA V, working the same way as they do in GTA IV. In addition, "stalking" Sprunk's page on the Lifeinvader's real-life website grants the player a free vending machine order in GTA V, provided the player connects Lifeinvader on the Social Club. Influence Sprunk is an obvious parody of Sprite. Sprunk co-exists with eCola, a parody of Coca-Cola. However, in reality, Sprite is a brand owned by Coca-Cola. In ''Grand Theft Auto V'' eCola cans say "Canned under authority of The SPRUNK COMPANY by SPRUNK Enterprises Ltd, LC, USA" meaning eCola is owned by Sprunk. The Sprunk sign in East Island City is based on a real-life sign for Pepsi Cola located in New York's Long Island City. Sprunk Xtreme seems to be a parody of either Mountain Dew's MDX variant or the AMP Energy brand as both Mountain Dew and Sprunk are major sponsors of an action sports tour. The allusion to sperm may itself be a reference to various (false) urban legends connecting Mountain Dew to sperm loss. The name is a play on of "Spunk", a slang term for semen. This is reinforced by the Sprunk motto "The Essence of Life". A synonym for "Essence" is "Substance" so the slogan is most probably referring to the fact that semen is the main substance required for reproduction in mammals. Sprunk Fuel appears to be based on AMP Energy, baring several similarities on both the logo and can. It also features a different logo style compared to the other Sprunk variants. This new Sprunk text logo reappears later on the Sprunk livery for the Thrax as part of a pattern, but the livery still features the old regular Sprunk logo. Sprunk products The Sprunk Company The Sprunk Company (Sprunk Enterprises Ltd) is the manufacturer and owner of the Sprunk and eCola line of soft drinks, obviously being a parody on The Coca-Cola Company. The company is mentioned in small text on the eCola and Sprunk cans, but on the other hand the Orang-O-Tang soft drink features a different style in its packaging and doesn't have the spotted design like the eCola and Sprunk cans has, suggesting its not owned by The Sprunk Company. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' Sprunk have a drinks booth at the North Point Mall: SprunkBooth-GTAVC.jpg|The Sprunk booth at the North Point Mall. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' Sprunk have a branch office named "Sprunk Incorporated" in East Beach, Los Santos, as well as a factory in Montgomery, Red County. SprunkIncorporated-GTASA-exterior.jpg|'Sprunk' branch office in East Beach, Los Santos. MontgomerySprunkfactory-GTASA-exterior.jpg|A Sprunk packaging plant in Montgomery, Red County. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' Sprunk have a large factory in Alderney. Sprunk Factory.png|The Sprunk Factory in Alderney. Website Sprunk have a website in GTA IV which can be found at www.sprunksoda.com. The website explains what Sprunk is and what it consists of. The website also has tips, one claiming that sprunk can clean rust off cars, or strip the barnacles off the bottom of a ship. It also has an offer to win a free 2-liter bottle of soda, claiming contestants need to enter their name, address, social security number, credit card number, ATM pin code, their mother's maiden name and their date of birth. Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' Sprunk-GTASA-vendingmachine.jpg|A Sprunk vending machine in GTA San Andreas. Sprunkcans-GTASA-24-7.jpg|'Sprunk' and Sprunk Lite cans at a 24/7 in GTA San Andreas. Sprunk-GTASA-bottles.jpg|'Sprunk' bottles found inside a bar in GTA San Andreas Sprunk-GTASA-sodacups.jpg|'Sprunk' cups in restaurants in GTA San Andreas. Sprunk-GTASA-cups.jpg|'Sprunk' cups inside Marco's Bistro in GTA San Andreas. gallery2965432.jpg|'Sprunk' cup in GTA San Andreas. Sprunk Tabs.jpg|'Sprunk' taps in a bar in GTA San Andreas. Sprunk-GTASA-sodamachine.jpg|'Sprunk' fountain machine in a Burger Shot in GTA San Andreas. Sprunk-GTASA-clock.jpg|'Sprunk Beer' clock found inside B Dup's Apartment in GTA San Andreas. Sprunk-GTASA-billboard.jpg|A Sprunk billboard in GTA San Andreas. ReunitingtheFamilies-GTASA4.jpg|A damaged Sprunk billboard in GTA San Andreas. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' & Vice City Stories Vending machine (GTAVC) (Sprunk).jpg|A Sprunk vending machine in GTA Vice City. Sprunk-GTAVCS-cans.jpg|'Sprunk' cans in GTA Vice City Stories. Sprunk-GTAVC-logo.png|The Sprunk logo in GTA Vice City. Sprunk-GTAVCS-advert.jpg|'Sprunk' advertisement in GTA Vice City Stories. ''Grand Theft Auto III'' & Liberty City Stories Mule-GTALCS-front.jpg|A Sprunk Mule in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' Vending machine (GTA4) (Sprunk).jpg|'Sprunk' vending machine in GTA IV. Sprunk Bottle.png|'Sprunk' bottle in GTA IV. Sprunk Cup-GTAIV.jpg|'Sprunk' can in GTA IV. Sprunk Theme-GTAIV.png|'Sprunk' theme for Niko's cell phone in GTA IV. NikoDrinkingSprunkBottle-GTAIV.png|Niko Bellic drinking a bottle of Sprunk. Sprunk-GTAIV-CardboardBox.png|Sprunk box. Sprunk-GTAIV-Billboard-Vintage-5CentsaBottle.png|Vintage Sprunk billboard advertisement. Sl billboard09 mh5.png|'Sprunk' advertisement in GTA IV. Gtaiv sprunklogo 1680x1050.jpg|'Sprunk' logo in GTA IV. SprunkSign-GTAIV-Dukes.png|'Sprunk' sign in Dukes in GTA IV. Sprunk-Extreme.PNG|'Sprunk Extreme' logo used in the Z Games trailer in TBoGT. BatiCustom-TLAD-front.jpg|A Sprunk Bati Custom in The Lost and Damned. SprunkYankee-GTAIV-front.png|A Sprunk Yankee in GTA IV. (Rear quarter view) SprunkBenson-GTAIV-front.png|A Sprunk Benson in GTA IV. (Rear quarter view) ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' Sprunk-GTACW-Billboard.jpg|A Sprunk billboard. GTA CW PDA Sprunk.png|Sprunk theme featured in BadgerOS. Burrito-GTACW-Sprunk.png|A Sprunk Burrito. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' SprunkCans-GTAV.jpg|'Sprunk' vending machine in GTA V. SprunkCan-GTAV.png|'Sprunk' vending machine out of order in GTA V. SprunkLight-GTAV-Bottle.png|'Sprunk Light' bottle in GTA V. SprunkInIce-GTAV.jpg|'Sprunk' cup in GTA V. Limenka Sprunka.jpg|'Sprunk' can in GTA V. Sprunk-GTAV-CansBottles.jpg|Bottles and cans of Sprunk. Sprunkboxes-GTAV.png|'Sprunk' boxes in the back room of 24-7. eColaMachine-GTAV.jpg|A soda fountain featuring Sprunk. Sprunk-GTAV-Crate2.png|An alternate version of Sprunk crate in GTA V. Sprunk-GTAV-OldAdvertisement.png|Vintage Sprunk advertisment. SprnkAdvertisment-GTAV.jpg|'Sprunk' advertisement. ILoveSprunk-GTAV.jpg|'Sprunk' advertisement. FreeCan-GTAV.png|'Sprunk' advertisement. SprunkAd-GTAV-24-7.jpg|Advertisement found in 24/7 stores. Sprunk-GTAV-LTD.jpg|Advertisement found in LTD stores. sprunk-GTAO-ArenaWarAd.gif|Sprunk Fuel advertisement in Arena War. Bati801RR-GTAV-front-Sprunk.png|A Bati 801RR with a Sprunk livery in Grand Theft Auto V. (Rear quarter view). Sanchez-GTAV-front-Sprunk.png|A Sanchez (livery) with a Sprunk livery in Grand Theft Auto V. (Rear quarter view). Mallard-GTAV-front-SprunkLivery.png|A Mallard with a Sprunk livery in Grand Theft Auto V. (Rear quarter view) SprunkBuffalo-GTAVPC-front.png|A Sprunk Buffalo in Grand Theft Auto V. (Rear quarter view). FactionCustomDonk-GTAO-Screenshot.png|A Faction Custom Donk with a Sprunk livery in Grand Theft Auto Online. SprunkBF400-GTAO-front.png|A BF400 with a Sprunk livery in Grand Theft Auto Online. (Rear quarter view) NeroCustom-SprunkLivery-GTAO-front.png|A Nero Custom with a Sprunk livery in Grand Theft Auto Online. (Rear quarter view) AlphaZ1-GTAO-front-Sprunk'TheEssenceOfLife'Livery.png|An Alpha-Z1 with a Sprunk The Essence Of Life livery in Grand Theft Auto Online. (Rear quarter view) Havok-GTAO-front-Sprunk'TheEssenceOfLife'Livery.png|A Havok with a Sprunk The Essence Of Life livery in Grand Theft Auto Online. (Rear quarter view) Ultralight-GTAO-front-Sprunk'TheEssenceOfLife'Livery.png|An Ultralight with a Sprunk The Essence Of Life livery in Grand Theft Auto Online. (Rear quarter view) Blimp-GTAO-front-SprunkXtreme.png|A Blimp with a Sprunk X-treme livery in Grand Theft Auto Online. (Rear quarter view) Tezeract-GTAO-front-SprunkLivery.png|A Tezeract with a Sprunk livery in Grand Theft Auto Online. (Rear quarter view) GB200-GTAO-front-SprunkLivery.png|A GB200 with a Sprunk livery in Grand Theft Auto Online. (Rear quarter view) HotringSabre-GTAO-Liveries-45-SprunkX-treme-Yellow-FrontQuarter.png|A Hotring Sabre with a Sprunk X-treme livery in Grand Theft Auto Online. (Rear quarter view) NightmareBruiser-GTAO-front-SprunkLivery.png|A Nightmare Bruiser with a Sprunk livery in Grand Theft Auto Online. (Rear quarter view) NightmareDominator-GTAO-front-SprunkLivery.png|A Nightmare Dominator with a Sprunk livery in Grand Theft Auto Online. (Rear quarter view) NightmareCerberus-GTAO-front-SprunkLivery.png|A Nightmare Cerberus with a Sprunk livery in Grand Theft Auto Online. (Rear quarter view) Thrax-GTAO-front-Sprunk.png|A Thrax with a Sprunk livery in Grand Theft Auto Online. (Rear quarter view) ParagonR-GTAO-front-DigitalSprunk.png|A Paragon R with a Digital Sprunk livery in Grand Theft Auto Online. (Rear quarter view) ParagonRArmored-GTAO-front-DigitalSprunk.png|A Paragon R (Armored) with a Digital Sprunk livery in Grand Theft Auto Online. (Rear quarter view) IssiSport-GTAO-front-SprunkXtreme.png|An Issi Sport with a Sprunk Xtreme livery livery in Grand Theft Auto Online. (Rear quarter view) IssiSport-GTAO-front-SprunkLight.png|An Issi Sport with a Sprunk Light livery in Grand Theft Auto Online. (Rear quarter view) Jugular-GTAO-front-TheEssenceofLife.png|A Jugular with a The Essence Of Life livery in Grand Theft Auto Online. (Rear quarter view) Sprunk-GTAO-BikerOutfit.png|A Sprunk bike racing outfit in GTA Online. AtomicMotocross-RacingJerseys-GTAO.png|Atomic Motocross Racing Jersey XtremeMotocross-Sprunk-RacingJerseys-GTAO.png|Xtreme Motocross Racing Jersey. SprunkExtremePony-GTAV-front.png|'Sprunk Extreme' Pony in Grand Theft Auto V. (Rear quarter view) Manhunt Sprunk in Manhunt.jpg|A Sprunk vending machine. Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' * When Carl Johnson buys a can of Sprunk from a vending machine, he drinks it upside down. * A Sprunk billboard featuring a short-haired woman can be found on the southern edge of Jefferson, Los Santos (next to the east-west expressway into the commercial heart of Los Santos), with the slogan "A Taste of Things to Come". Following a car chase during "Reuniting the Families" that ends with the gang's car crashing through the billboard, the billboard's slogan, partially cut away by a clean hole created from the crash, now reads "A Taste of _______Come", referring to "cum" (a slang term for semen). The billboard piece can in fact be destroyed before "Reuniting The Families" using any weapon, however the billboard will revert to its pre-Reuniting the Families appearance when going far enough from it. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' * During the commercial for Sprunk Extreme for the Base Jumping, there's a segment where a person is jumping with a Caddy to a Sprunk billboard in Star Junction. This might be a nod to the San Andreas' mission Reuniting the Families, where the Grove Street gang crash their car through a Sprunk billboard. However, in the commercial, the Caddy explodes when trying to crash the billboard. * In Bohan Warehouse, boxes and cans of Sprunk with the logo designs used in GTA Vice City and GTA San Andreas can be found. This is also found on a refrigerator in TW@ Internet Cafes, if the player walks to the left of the door. The boxes will leak Sprunk soda if shot at. * The HD Universe Sprunk logo uses the ITC Stone Informal Std typeface on its logo. The "The Essence of Life" tagline uses the Pump Demi Bold LET typeface but with slightly edited 'S' letters. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' * A particularly rare Sprunk vending machine is accessible inside the Pillbox Hill Medical Center, but only after completing the mission Vinewood Souvenirs - Al Di Napoli, which involves a car chase through the hospital. After the mission the hospital interior briefly remains accessible if one uses a cheat like superjump to reenter a broken window. Wandering through the inside one will find a working Sprunk vending machine. This is the only time in the game it can be accessed. External Links * [http://www.rockstargames.com/IV/#?page=sprunk&content=interactive0 Official GTA IV Website Sprunk Screensaver and Sprunk Pictures] * Sprunk's Official Lifeinvader page de:Sprunk Incorporated es:Sprunk fi:Sprunk pl:Sprunk sv:Sprunk ro:Sprunk ru:Sprunk fr:Sprunk pt:Sprunk (empresa) hu:Sprunk Category:Businesses Category:Businesses in GTA Vice City Category:Businesses in GTA San Andreas Category:Businesses in GTA IV Category:Businesses in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Businesses in GTA V Category:Food Category:Manhunt